Over the past several years, the delivery of media content such as movies, television shows, or the like, has changed drastically. Whereas in the past media content often was delivered via broadcast, video rentals, and the like, some modern consumers of media content may obtain the media content that is being consumed using various types of devices that can be configured to obtain the data via one or more data sessions.
Additionally, the prevalence of high speed Internet and other changes has enabled users to record content for consumption at various times and/or using various devices instead of “tuning in” to a broadcast stream. Thus, some modern consumers of media content may configure a video device (e.g., a digital video recorder (“DVR”) device) to obtain and record media content for consumption at some time in the future. Also, instead of watching a video or other media content on a television, some modern consumers may instead elect to stream the content to a user device such as a tablet, cellular telephone or smartphone, or the like.
These changes continue to evolve the way media content is consumed today. When a consumer wishes to view media content, the device from which the content is streamed may create a streaming manifest or manifest file. The manifest file can include information that may be needed or may be used to stream the content to a device used to view the media content. In particular, the manifest file can be provided to a recipient device being used to view the content and the recipient device may set up a data stream and/or data session using the manifest file. The recipient may use other information included in the manifest file to view the content, in some embodiments.